


Balcony

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [13]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Lena throws her phone from her balcony and Supergirl returns it for her





	Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. I wrote this a bit too late, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️

Lena was pacing on her office balcony while talking to a client. She was trying_ really_ hard to be calm. This guy keeps screaming in her ear that she doesn’t give enough information about the project he invested in. Only if he shut up for a minute he would hear exactly what he needed.

_“...I don’t have time for irresponsible little girls. Tell your assistant to email me what I need”_ he finished his long speech and hung up. Lena removed the phone from her ear and looked at it in utter shock before she flung it off the balcony with a loud frustrated scream.

She walked to the balcony bench and sat down, a puff of air leaving her mouth. She placed her head in her hands and took deep breaths. A few seconds later a soft tap was heard and she opened her eyes, looking straight into those familiar red boots.

She slowly raised her head and gasped at the image in front of her. The blonde hero looked like an angel. She was perfectly standing in front of the sun which created a halo around her head, her blonde hair looking golden than ever. Her blue eyes looked into her own emerald ones and her wide smile radiated the same warmth of the sun.

_‘Wait, why did she stop smiling. Her lips are moving. What is she saying?’_ Lena thought and shook her head a bit to come back to reality.

“...and I heard your scream so I flew here to see if there was a danger. I saw the phone falling and I catch it before it hit the ground” Supergirl smiled widely. That’s when Lena realised the hero had her hand extended, holding Lena’s phone out for her to take.

Lena slowly took the phone out of Supergirl’s hand, still in shock “Thank you”

“It was nothing Ms Luthor” the blonde smiled before tilting her head “Why did you throw your phone if you don’t mind me asking”

Lena almost laughed at the puppy look the hero had. “A client was being a jerk” she sighed.

“Make sense I guess” Supergirl nodded “But what would you do if you were inside?” she pointed to the CEO’s office.

Lena turned and looked inside “probably break it on a wall or something” she turned around with a shrug. She burst out laughing when she saw the Superhero floating cross-legged, her lips a thin line while nodding.

“What?” Supergirl was surprised at Lena’s laughter.

“Nothing" she said with a curious look "Don’t you have a city to save?” Lena asked.

Supergirl shrugged “The city is peaceful. Why are you working outside?” she pointed at the tablet and papers around Lena.

“Oh, my AC broke. It got stuck on cold and it’s like -10C in there”

“Oh!” the blonde squeezed her eyes a bit, probably using her Xray vision to find the AC “I can fix it if you want”

“Oh, you don’t have t-” Lena tried to convince her but all she got was a woosh of air and some scatter papers. She turned to look inside her office and saw the hero floating up to her AC, working on it.

Supergirl came back outside a few minutes later, dusting her hands and a huge smile on her face “Fixed”

“Thank you, Supergirl. You really didn’t have to. Someone would come soon to fix it”

“Ms Luthor, I’m National City’s protector and you needed help” she placed her hands on her hips.

“Well, thank you for saving me from my AC” Lena chuckled.

“Anytime. I gotta fly now” she pointed with her thumb behind her while walking backwards.

Lena smiled but gasped when the blonde awkwardly chuckled and kept moving backwards till she tripped and fell off the balcony. She ran to the railing and looked down, not sure what she expected to see.

She gaped at the blonde superhero floating a few feet down from the balcony, with her hands covering her face.

“Are you alright?” the raven-haired woman asked.

Supergirl slowly removed her hands from her face...her very red face. “Yeah, I’m-” she cleared her throat “I’m fine. I will just go now” she waved and flew away.

That was the first time Supergirl visited her balcony. The Superhero visited again the next day and every day after that.

* * *

“Well, that meeting was _awful_” Lena said entering her office, Jess hot on her heels. Jess snarking comment about the meeting never come. Lena raised her head and looked at her assistant.  
  


Jess was staring outside and Lena followed the assistant's eyesight. Her jaw dropped and rushed to her balcony.

Her _newly_ _decorated_ balcony.

There were few plants, four chairs, a table and a hammock. The fact that her balcony got decorate out of nowhere was enough shock but she wasn't expecting to see Supergirl sleeping on the hammock, using her folded cape as a pillow.

“Is that?” Jess whispered to Lena.

“Yep” Lena said and sighed.

The two women left the sleeping hero on the CEO’s balcony and continue working inside the office.

* * *

Kara knocked on the office door and enter when she heard Lena’s faint ‘come in’.

“Hey” Kara greeted, making her way to the desk.

“Hi, Kara. How are you?” Lena greeted back and stood up for a hug before pausing. “Is that Big Belly Burgers? Have I ever told you are my favourite person?” She hugged the chuckling reporter.

“Had a feeling you might have wanted something else than a salad” Kara reply.

“You know me well” Lena said and moved to the couch. She turned when she didn’t hear footsteps behind her. “Are you alright?” she asked.

“Did you decorate your balcony?” The blonde asked while pointing outside.

“Oh, yeah, kind of” Lena answered. Noticing that Kara kept looking outside she walked closer to her and asked “Would you like to go sit outside and eat our lunch there today?”

Lena chuckled at Kara huge smile and eager nod.

The two women sat outside, basking in the sun. Well, Kara was enjoying the sun, Lena was wearing her shades and sitting under the umbrella Supergirl added later when she noticed the CEO wouldn’t step in the sun.

Kara suddenly chuckled “you remind me of Marceline”

“Who?”

“Marceline” Kara repeated.

“You don’t help by repeating the name” Lena sighed and took a sip from her milkshake.

“Marceline the Vampire Queen” Kara tried to clarify. The blonde end up showing Youtube videos of who Marceline is for Lena to understand who she was talking about.

“That character reminds me of you” Lena stated while Kara was introducing the characters to her.

“Princess Bubblegum? Nuh-uh, that’s definitely you” Kara declare.

“I thought you said I remind you of Marceline” the raven-haired woman reply.

“You look like her but you definitely act like PB” Kara said looking into Lena’s emerald eyes.

The two women fell into a friendly debate as to which character is them. Lena called the debate unfair since she never watched the show.

That’s how the two friends declare Saturday their Adventure Time binge-watching day. Usually, Lena visited Kara after working a bit at home and they order food. They watch until they fell asleep cuddling on the couch. The next day, they spent it by making breakfast and discussing the episodes they watched the previous night, slowly becoming Best Friends.

* * *

The couple was cuddling on the hammock, looking at the slowly setting sun. As the sun was going lower so did the temperature and Kara draped her cape on top of them while Lena snuggled closer.

“Kara?” Lena asked.

“Mhmm?”

“Why did you decorated my balcony?”

“Honey, come on. It’s been years since I decorated your balcony” Kara chuckled but stopped when Lena raised her head from where she was resting it and looked into her eyes.

“You never answered my question though” Lena poked Kara’s cheek.

“Come on Lena” _poke_ “what” _poke_ “are you” _poke_ “doing?” _poke_.

“I won’t stop poking you until you tell me” she said while poking Kara.

Kara sighed and admitted defeat after five whole minutes of poking “Okay fine I will tell you. Stop poking me”

Lena chuckled and nodded.

“I just thought if I decorate your balcony you will sit out more and I would see you when I fly by or I could visit more and we could become friends because I liked you” Kara explain, slowly blushing.

“Oh, darling. Did you have a crush on me?” Lena teased and chuckled when her girlfriend blushed more. “That’s alright, I had a crush on you too” she leaned in and kissed Kara, slowly turning it into a makeout session.

  
They end up falling asleep on the hammock. Jess found them the next day when she walked into Lena’s office to leave some plans on her boss’ desk. If the assistant didn’t know that Kara was Supergirl and that she was a walking furnace she would have a lot of questions to ask.

She did take pictures of the sleeping couple and send them to Alex. The agent answered with an eye roll but still thanked Jess for letting her know where Kara was.

**Author's Note:**

> Random 1 am thought:  
Me: How do people find their soulmate within the first few weeks of uni? This is my third year and I'm as single as the last pringle.  
Also Me: *never steps outside of my flat unless going to class or library*  
Me: I just don't get it...
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy ash Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
aka MoltenGalaxies 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^ω^


End file.
